


"Shh, Just Relax."

by SmuttyFics



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Gay, M/M, Random & Short, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmuttyFics/pseuds/SmuttyFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a tiny scene of the moment Dean first slips his finger into Cas's ass - the first time Cas ever has anything up there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Shh, Just Relax."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short :P

I gasp as I feel something – Dean's finger, I suppose – against the little forbidden star that rests between my ass cheeks. “Shh, just relax,” I hear him whisper, but it’s easier said than done. I turn my head on the pillow, trying to get a glimpse of him, his beautiful sharp features, but he presses the palm of his other hand against my back, keeping me as I am. He starts pushing gently, his finger pressing in on my tiny asshole. My heart is beating so fast. My sphincter resists for a while, but then his finger does invade, going dry through the skin clenched tight there, eliciting a groan of pain from me. " _Dean_ ," I pant. 

“You’re so tight, Cas.” It’s not a question, but a statement that comes from him. He's panting lightly, and I know he'd have a bulge in his pants. I whimper in response, never having imagined that I - angel of the Lord - would be on my knees, head against the pillows, with my behind up in the air for Dean Winchester. 


End file.
